Astute Observations of the Time Guardress
by Achicagoil
Summary: It's against all rules for a Time Guardian to fall in love if there is only one living princess to the Plutonian throne, according to the Laws of Selene. But when old once-lovers-now-enemies appear to cause chaos and a mysterious sister appear, Setsuna's
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Nope. Not owning characters placed into this fic. Fancy that, hmm? Anywho... On with the show, I believe is what they say. But ya gotta say... Demando is so seductive! He reminds me of Draco Malfoy in that matter... hmmm... 

Summary: It's against all rules for a Time Guardian to fall in love if there is only one living princess to the Plutonian throne, according to the Laws of Selene. But when old once-lovers-now-enemies appear to cause chaos and a mysterious sister appear, Setsuna's more than slightly boring life is turned completely up-si-down as the fight for the Gates rages on.

Astute Observations of the Time Guardress

By: Achicagoil

rated: PG-13

chapter one: Observations of the Bitter

Michiru stared worriedly at the Time Guardress in the kitchen. For the past hour, all Setsuna had been doing was staring blankly at the wall, holding a cup of dark coffee in her perfectly manicured hand. Galaxia had been defeated years ago. Crystal Tokyo was flourishing. Hotaru had grown up, and Haruka had finally given in to letting the child date. Chibi-Usa was a bouncing, happy toddler of three. And apparently, all of the senshi had found their significant lover. Except the senshi of the Time Gates.

'It's illegal for me to do a number of things,' Setsuna had explained to the outers sadly during the wedding held for Mizuno Ami. 'Falling in love is one of them. I'm also not allowed to send donkeys in wash tubs to any dimension that's four dimensional, but I'm free to send them everywhere else. It's just one of those rules Selene made clear to the Time Guardians when the gates were first made and the first guardian was up and running. They're my laws. I follow them or I'm fired.' As hard as she try, Serenity-sama had never been able to overwrite the rule. So Setsuna stayed lonely. 

'The only way for me to even consider falling in love would to be for my job to be passed to another. And that means giving birth to an heir. But you see... I can't give birth to an heir because there is no other guardian to guard the gates through my pregnancy. That is why there were always two daughters born to the Plutonian royalty, but my sister died. I have no younger sister to rotate my watching with because she was never reborn.' Michiru had never found out what had happened to the other daughter of the Plutonian royalty. It was a terse subject for Setsuna.

"How long has she been sitting there?" a voice asked Michiru. The aqua-haired woman turned to find her lover staring blankly at the Time Guardress.

"Since earlier this morning. Right when you went to follow Hotaru-dota to make sure her boyfriend didn't try to pull anything on her," Michiru replied. Haruka didn't even find the common courtesy to look abashed. 

"How much longer do you suppose she can sit there, looking at the wall? And what do you suppose is the issue?" Haruka question. Michiru shook her head and shrugged.

"Who knows besides her. Something big is bound to happen sooner or later, but Kami-chan only knows where in the time warp it'll take place," Michiru replied, sighing.

Setsuna, still staring blankly at the wall, spoke up. "Communicator," she croaked, her voice cracking from having not been used. "It's Rei-san and she's asking for you to come to the palace for an overview of a new enemy she's found via the fire."

Haruka picked up the communicator and answered before the first beep finished. "Ohayo, Rei-san. Michiru and I will be right over there. Hotaru-chan's on a date, and Setsuna-san's busy staring blankly at the wall while fingering old coffee," the senshi of Uranus answered.

Minako's face stared blankly at Haruka through the small screen. "Arigato, Haruka-san. Will Setsuna-san come over as well? Sere-chan was hoping all of the senshi would be present," the blonde asked.

Haruka shot a glare at Setsuna, who shrugged in return. Couldn't _always_ be right. "Who knows. She'll most likely show up at the end to turn down our plan and come up with an easier, more effective approach at destroying the bastards," Haruka sighed, turning her communicator off and grabbing the keys that sat motionlessly on the counter.

Setsuna snorted. "Good luck dealing with these bastards. You'll need it," was all she said. 

Michiru and Haruka stopped to stare at the Time senshi. "What do you know about this enemy, Setsuna-san?" Michiru asked cautiously. 

Setsuna snorted, her eyes not blinking. "They're bound to attack in the next twenty four hours. And they'll hit hard." She turned to them slowly, almost frighteningly. "The Black Moon family always struck hard on their first attacks and their final attacks."

The blood slowly drained from Michiru's face. Given, the outer senshi had not been around for the Crystal Tokyo attack on the present, but the Black Moon had been one of the planets that caused the most damage in the great war between good and evil during the state of dormancy on Earth. And it had been the Black Moon that brought most of the Moon Kingdom down. They had attacked the stronger, outer planets first, killing off the outer senshi and their families, and leaving Setsuna to suffer.

"Are you sure it's the Black Moon attacking us? From what I understand, they're early!" Haruka argued, panic slightly lighting her voice.

Setsuna let out a cold, hollow laugh. "They have access over time, don't you remember? They're forbidden to go too far in the past and anywhere in the future, other than where they live now, but they still have access to the warp. It was only a matter of time for the tides to turn and for them to figure out their folly; attacking when the senshi were expecting it. They're stronger, Haruka-san. Much stronger. It'll be like battling Galaxia, but there won't be a return. Look what happened to my sister..." 

Michiru took a step forward. "Were they the ones that killed your family, Setsuna? How come your sister wasn't sent to the future?" 

Setsuna sighed, putting her head down to the table. "They killed Cris before they finished off everybody else. With one Time Guardian gone, the other one was forbidden to fight. So much easier to finish off the weaker Guardian and leave the heir to watch the kingdom fall several months later. Of course, I didn't know of their betrayal until hours before the Silver Alliance fell. And by then, it was too late. And I'm sure you are aware that if Selenity-sama had used her crystal to bring back Cris, she would have died then and there. It's one thing to bring back a person or a senshi. But to bring back a Time Guardress takes power, patience, and a good debate with the Deities." 

Haruka cringed at the mention of the Deities. Destiny, Luck, Virtue, Malevolence, Fate, and continued were slightly known through senshi knowledge, but the outer senshi had been given the 'opportunity' to meet the said rulers. It was not an experience to be relived was all Haruka would say about it. 

Michiru tugged on Haruka's coat nervously. "Ruka-chan, we ought to go and warn Serenity-sama now, before matters get worse or anything happens," Michiru pleaded. Haruka nodded, and the two left the house immediately, leaving Setsuna in the kitchen to stare blankly at the wall once again. 

She wasn't _pouting_, so to say. It was more of a mopey contemplation. Setsuna was a professional pessimist, she assumed. To point out the flaws and horrible outcomes most likely to happen was in her nature. But there was usually the slightest speck of hope that 'The Bastards Who Decided to Attack **OUR** Planet' (Rei-san's saying, not her own) would be defeated. Knowing the future usually helped with that. 

Technically, Setsuna was forbidden to look to the future. However, as time usually repeated itself, Setsuna was aware of what happens and when it happens because she had lived through that period of time already. As it was, Setsuna had been through several times of Crystal Tokyo, and she always presided in the same period: Serenity's ruling around the time of the normal Black Moon attacks up until Chibi-Usa's claim on the throne. Then, she's go back in time, find the same house, furnish it for the outers, and start back up again. Because she had not died in the past, there was only one Setsuna, unlike the millions of Usagis that ran through timelines because she had, indeed, died. 

However, Setsuna was _not_ familiar with the future to happen now. Because it would be the first time Demando-oujisama decided to attack earlier, harder, and crueler than before. He always had been a bastard. And she'd be destroyed if she even _thought_ to peek into the future for a slight hint on what was to be. Malevolence had make that clear to her. 

Setsuna's thoughts were interrupted by a warm breath on her neck. She froze like a deer in the headlights of Haruka's favorite racecar. Strong arms were wrapped around her waist, and she could feel a pair of lips smiling into her neck. "Look what we have here. An unaware Time Guardress, stuck like a deer in the headlights of Sailor Uranus's favorite racecar." She cursed to herself. Damn... so masking her emotions wasn't her specialty. And the said Setsuna-seducer thought on the same plane of thoughts as she did. Interesting. 

"What business do you have with me? I'm giving you three seconds before I send a Time Staff through your groin," she snarled back. 

"You always were the testy one. That's why we worked so well together, isn't it. It's saddening that you're not as warm to me as you used to be." 

'Those are lips on my neck,' Setsuna thought frantically. 'Definite lips, definitely kissing my neck. Sending familiar sensations of jello to my legs. Which guys do I know make my legs jello-...' Setsuna stopped mid-thought, her crimson eyes narrowing dangerously. 

Jerking her neck from his grasp, Setsuna began to slowly see red. Pushing her chair out violently, not caring whether or not the intruder was hurt, she fought out of his grasp. "You have no privilege of touching me. So don't think about doing it again," she spat, backing up several paces. 

Violet eyes stared down mockingly at her, and white eyebrows were raised in an amused fashion. "Here I was, thinking I was appreciated by my fiancée, when she clearly doesn't feel the same way. Why is this ever so familiar?" he asked, laughing mockingly in her face. 

Setsuna's heart gave a familiar wrench in her chest, and her attacker noted her crest-fallenness. He scoffed at her. "Don't tell me you're still attached me Setsuna-chan. Not after the hell I went through to make you hate me," he wanted to know, slowly advancing on her. 

Setsuna snarled, backing up as he moved forward until she was pressed against the kitchen counter. "To even suggest that I even felt pity for you after the murder of Cris-imouto would be a mis-observation, bastard," she spat back at him, nervously planning an escape route. 

Granted, Setsuna wasn't often afraid, or even alarmed by people. But this said man earned her fear. It was this man who cleverly planned his way into her family, gained her trust, and murdered the members of her planet. A complete, evil genius was how she had, more than once, repeated to herself in her head. 

With nowhere left to go, the man pressed his body up against the senshi, his black moon symbol blaring out like a lighthouse in the pitch blackness. "Then I suppose that would be a good thing then. I shouldn't feel guilty when I go after Serenity-sama and make her mine. That would leave Endymion-baka free for your taking. Granted, you got to him before Sailor Mars got to him," he chuckled. 

Setsuna's already boiling water evaporated to fire, and she raised her hand to slap him, when he easily caught it in his larger hands. Grabbing her free wrist, he grinned evilly. "How you gunna fight now, Senshi?" he pondered, bringing his lips down to her own. 

Rolling her eyes at his challenge, Setsuna fought back in her only way possible. For the third time in her life, Setsuna proudly sent her knee up to the genital region of Demando-oujisama's body and wrenched herself from his grasp. 

"I was never one much for cat and mouse games, Koibito," she taunted, stepping away from his grimacing body. 

Like? Dislike? Want to take Demando, throw him down, and shag him senseless? I obviously do *giggles* Click the little review button! It's fun to click the little review button, because then it makes Kim-chan want to write some more! 

Ten points to Gryffindorks for all whom review! 


	2. Observations of the Just Plain Pissed

Disclaimer: Claims. I have none. Fancy that, huh? I hope y'all enjoyed my first chapter, and I'm on to my next chapter. Hopefully, it'll be a bit longer. But, we'll see, now won't we. And I still want to throw Demando down and shag him senseless *giggles*. Thirty points to Gryffindorks and ten to Slytherin per request. As for Setsuna throwing Demando down and shagging him senseless... *evil cackle* You'll have to keep on reading, now won't you?

_FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT BEFORE THE FIC...._

"[About Hitler] And he was a vegetarian and painter, so he must have been going, 'I can't get the fuggin trees, DAMN! I will kill everyone in the world!'" ~Eddie Izzard (Gomen... I found that RATHER hilarious... *gigglegiggle*)

I think that we think that, you know, somebody kills one person, that's murder, and you go to prison. You kill ten people, you go to Texas, they hit you with a brick, that's what they do. Twenty people, you go to a hospital and they look through a small window at you forever. And over that, we can't deal with it, you know. Somebody's killed a hundred thousand people, we're almost going, "Well done! Well done! You killed a hundred thousand people! You must get up very early in the morning. I can't even get down to the gym! Your diary must look odd. Get up in the morning, death death death death death death death, lunch, death death death, afternoon tea, death death death, quick shower, you know... ~Eddie Izzard

Astute Observations of the Time Guardress

by: Me... Achicagoil. The Gryffindork of them all! 

rated: PG-13. The longer Setsuna's forced to stay with Demando, the testier she gets!

chapter two: Observations of the Just Plain Pissed

Minor note: I'll be sticking dream sequences in italics. I also place emphasis on some words in italics, but you'll know when it's a dream scene... 

It didn't take long for Demando to recover. That was one of Setsuna's regrets, she would later tell herself. She hadn't even time to walk out the back door of her kitchen and merrily dimension-hop to a Demando-Free Zone before her surroundings melted. Thanking Kami-chan her henshin wand was in her sub-space pocket, Setsuna crossed her arms and turned to the recovering prince, who was slowly but surely standing. 

"That wasn't smart, Senshi," he spat, fighting for breath. She smirked, slow and long. It had felt surprisingly good to sink her knee in his groin, something he'd been asking for since... ever. Throughout her Moon Kingdom days, Demando had _always_ been performing some task that would piss her off. But before she could hurt him, he would disappear or make wrongs right. It was a known specialty of his.

"No, my moves were rather rash, weren't they. But damn, it felt good to do that. Do you know how long I've been waiting to do that, you conniving little bastard?" she asked, hands now on her hips and looking around to where she was. Black marble covered the entire room, from the large throne to the front to the large doors in the back. Decorations were nonexistent, and light came from some sort of mysterious source she could not find. The only thing in the room that was not black was the flashing pink of the dark crystal indicator behind the throne. The throne room of the Black Moon. How quaint. How... she searched her brain for the right word. _Appropriate_. She'd kill him in his own throne room! It would look good on her résumé. 

There were other bodies present in the room, was her next observation. The blue-haired, white skinned body of Saffir stood near the throne and watched as his older brother slowly hobbled to his throne, a skeptical look on his face. "What did she do to you this time?" he wanted to know.

Setsuna's temper flared. _This time?_ What did he mean by _that_? "I kicked him where he deserved it. You'd be careful or the same would happen to you, Saffir-san," Setsuna replied. Out of all the members of the Black Moon, Setsuna had always been closer to the more compassionate Saffir. He wasn't as hard-headed as his brother and was more fair that the other members. He also didn't try to pull a move every five minutes, as Rubeus would often attempt. 

Demando rolled his eyes. "Our you'll what? Henshin into that mini-skirt and hooker booted outfit of yours?" he asked, holding up her henshin wand. Setsuna's eyes grew wide and she ran a hand through her hair, rubbing her eyes in disbelief. 

"How'd you get that? It was in my sub-space pocket!" she cried, throwing arms up in defeat. He grinned.

"And why else do you think I would kiss you, senshi?" he wanted to know.

"You look better in what you're wearing anyway," a voice told her in her ear. Setsuna turned to find Rubeus hovering over her shoulder. Pushing him away, Setsuna took several steps forward, looking down at her attire. White poets blouse, rather tight in the chest and the clasp at the top untied, letting the three males gain an unwanted view of her cleavage. Her hands flew up to her chest to retie the knot. Going past the blouse, Setsuna stared at her full-length navy blue skirt with a slit on each side that reached her mid-thigh. Rubeus was helplessly trying to get a glimpse of her long legs. She pulled the skirt down a bit. And then, of course, she was shoeless. She wore slippers on her feet. But that was it for her feet. And the rest of her attire.

"This isn't funny, Demando-baka. I'm going to step on something sharp and that's it for my toesies," she complained, tossing her loose hair over her shoulder. She hadn't had the patience for it this morning, and it hung freely down her back, most likely gathering many tangles on the way. 

Two more men entered the throne room. The twin brothers, Kin and Gin, stood to the back with all their glory. Setsuna sighed sadly. In the past futures, both brothers had died on the Black Moon's biggest attacks to Crystal Tokyo. They had been Setsuna's favorite people back in the Moon Kingdom days, and both had been angered and saddened by her refusal to join the Negaverse. "Sets-chan! We've missed you, Fukai Mori," Gin, the sweeter of the two, cried out sadly. 

'Fukai Mori. Deep Forest. Them and their overly stupid affectionate nicknames for me,' she sighed to herself. She looked at them sadly. "You two know me better than that. I could never betray my Queen and her people for an eviler cause. Such as yourself. Tell me. Was it fun mercilessly killing Cris off? Was there an evil sort of pleasure in it?" she wanted to know, eyes narrowing. 

Saffir shifted uncomfortably. Besides Setsuna, he had been the closest to the younger princess of Pluto. The two had nearly been engaged. Demando snorted from his throne. "Still holding grudges, senshi? It's not healthy to hold them for longer than a decade, let alone several millennia," he replied lazily. 

"Did you know that, on an average, 12 babies are given to the wrong parents each day? I think you made up one-twelfth of that ratio, Demando-baka. To even think that he," she pointed to Saffir, "is related to _you_, the Evil Conniving Bastard of the Twenty-First Century, would be enough to make any being's head turn. I recall it did my parents for several years when they finally met the both of you." 

Demando's eyes narrowed dangerously and she stood abruptly. "All of you," he said, referring to the accumulating male population in the throne room, "Out." 

When the room was cleared of almost all beings (but not without an almost-grope from Rubeus that would have resulted in several broken bones on his behalf), Demando stormed up to Setsuna, looking down the several inches into her eyes with malice. "You have nerve, Setsuna," he spat. She cringed at the lack of suffix. 

"I didn't know we were so close that we were on a mainly first-name basis," she countered back, crossing her arms. 

He ran an aggravated hand through his white-blond hair, rubbing his temples for a moment. "Old habits are hard to break, senshi. I called you by your first name for a good eighteen years," he replied, looking up. The macho 'Prince of the Black Moon' look had left his features, and left was a rare look he reserved for those who knew him well enough that they wouldn't cringe when seeing it. The actual look of personality that wasn't bastardish. "I'm sorry of the way things went back then. I'm sorry of how they're going now. But I really don't have a choice. My people want revenge and I want revenge and what better way than to attack now? I don't want to hurt you more than we already did, Sets-chan," he stopped to smile at her cringe. Damn pet-nicknames. "If you join us, you won't have to get hurt. We don't want your power over time. We just... want the friend we used to have back in the Moon Kingdom." 

Setsuna slowly backed away from him, pulling her Time Staff out of mid-air. "If you didn't want to hurt me, then you should have thought about it before you killed my little sister. And if I 'join' you, I'll still be hurt. You can't just apologize for killing her an expect me to forgive you. It is because of that action that I will never be able to retire... or even rest for longer than a day, without worrying who or what could be causing chaos in the Time Warp," she informed him. 

He grabbed a firm grip on her staff, keeping her from leaving. "But it's been... how long since Cris died? It's unhealthy to be upset for so long, Setsuna-chan!" he informed her. 

She tried tugging her staff from his grasp. "You really aren't getting this are you?" she asked him, sighing. "Let me put this in terms you can understand. I am sworn to Chronos, not Serenity-sama. If Chronos ordered me to jump off a bridge and Serenity-sama counter-acted his orders, I'd listen to him. Not her. Because he is my first priority. Sere-san has been, for the past century, trying to get me away from those gates, but I'm not allowed to! Why? Chronos says I may not leave without Sailor Charon to guard the gates when I am gone. Sailor Charon is dead and I cannot procreate until I have a Sailor Charon to guard those gates. I'm not even fertile every month until the henshin wand of Sailor Charon is regularly activated. That means I have not had my period in over... I've lost count on how many centuries it has been. Now may I have my staff back so I can leave?" she begged. 

Letting go of her staff, Demando bitterly watched as Setsuna stumbled back several feet. "I find it hard you blame me more than any other enemy that was in on the whole 'Take over the Silver Alliance' deal. Why not treat Beryl with the same malice?" he asked as she straightened herself and turned to walk away. 

She stopped and turned to look at him in her tracks. "Because I loved you and you used it against me. Good bye, Demando-oujisama," she replied sadly, disappearing. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Haruka and Michiru returned from the meeting solemnly, to see Setsuna still sitting at the kitchen table. "Have you been there all day, Setsuna-san?" Michiru wanted to know. The Time Senshi shrugged ever so slightly. Haruka rolled her eyes.

"Ami-san verified that the Black Moon family is the one attacking us, like you said. All senshi were given stations through the city to watch every few hours. Your station is at the gates, Setsuna-san. You're required to help fight should there be an attack on the city. Otherwise, Koneko-chan wants you to rest and be prepared to jump up and henshin any minute," Haruka informed Setsuna.

She nodded blankly, before coming to attention. "Henshin wand!" she cried, jumping to her subspace pocket and groaning. Demando had not given it back to her and it was a much needed device. "I'll kill him. I will jump up, castrate him, and carry his penis around as an emblem!" she spat, running to her room to change into something she could kick in.

There, sitting on her bureau was her henshin wand. Next to it was a note. She picked it up, read it, and crumpled it again before searching for matches. If she couldn't burn down the Black Moon castle, she could at least take pictures of the burning note.

It was later that night when Setsuna finally trudged back to her room. She had spent all her energy looking for matches. When she had found the matches, she had to find a camera. When both had been located, the note disappeared. It seemed to have jumped into blankness, making her more than slightly angry. Changing into pajamas, Setsuna climbed into her large, empty queen-sized bed and fell into a long, dream-filled sleep.

_ "Setsuna-onee, if you don't hurry, Mama and I will leave you behind," a voice cried from behind a small girl of ten. With large, long, dark hair and tanned skin, the girl could have easily been mistaken for a member of Earth, but upon closer inspection, her garnet eyes and green shade of hair would have told a person otherwise. _

_ "I hear you Cris-imouto, and I am going as quickly as I can. This staff is heavy. You staff is lighter than mine and smaller. If I trip over it one more time, I am going to leave it here and explain to Mama that I lost it," the girl replied, turning to face her sister. There was little difference between the two. Eyes of dark blue and hair of black, Cris could have easily been mistaken for her elder, twin sister, Setsuna. The two often traded places to confuse masters, but their parents would always find the difference between the two. According to Sharon, the queen of Pluto, their auras were of different colors. Where Cris had a dark amethyst aura, Setsuna had a deep onyx-colored aura._

_ "Girls, please don't fight with each other," a woman informed them. Standing at near six feet with long black hair and deep crimson eyes, Queen Sharon proudly held to her staff with an air of authority. Next to her, King Tamas of Pluto stood, with his criticizing blue eyes and forest hair. The two were a proud pair. The four were an even prouder family._

_ The four headed for the Plutonian throne room, the girls merrily skipping about and joking with each other, occasionally smacking the other and running to hide behind a parent. Usually, the king and queen would laugh at their daughters' antics and encourage the ways they fought back. Now, the queen sent her daughters a look, telling them to stop. "Not now, girls. This is important business. Depending on how we act, this could either be war or a peace treaty," Sharon told the daughters._

_ Setsuna nodded, her already long, green hair falling in her face. "Hai, Okaa-san. Who's coming over to visit us?" she wanted to know. Her father smiled as his daughters._

_ "Queen Opal and King Onyx, of the Black Moon," was the reply. Setsuna made a face at the reply._

_ "Hasn't the Silver Alliance been at war with the Black Moon for the past few centuries, Mama? Their last known attack was about twenty years ago, and caused millions of silver crescents in damage to the outer planets. Her majesty of Uranus is still bitter about it, if I can recall. Her palace was almost completely destroyed on the main attack to the outer solar system. Selenity-jo'o made a No-War treaty with them after the attacks, and the biggest trouble from them since then has come from sniper attacks," Setsuna recited._

_ Cris made a face. "Photographic memory much?" she asked under her breath. The king grinned as they approached the throne room. Already, guards and sentries stood around. In the center, a tall woman and an equally tall man proudly stood, dressed in dark colors. Next to them, two pre-teen aged boys stood, just as proudly as their parents; The taller had white-blond hair and the shorter with deep, sapphire blue hair._

_ The woman smiled coldly at the royal family that had just entered. "King Tamas and Queen Sharon! It is a pleasure for us to visit your palace," she stated. Her eyes fell to the two daughters that stood next to their parental units. "And Princesses Setsuna and Chrysalis. I am only hoping the two of you will get along well with my sons, Demando and Saffir. It would be quite a tragedy if the four of you did not get along, if I understand correctly from the circumstances our peace treaty has entailed." Her cold smile chilled Setsuna to the bone, and Cris turned to her parents slowly._

_ "And what circumstances might this be?" she pondered out loud. A leisurely grin lit Demando's face._

_ "Our betrothal, of course."_

Setsuna awoke, sweat on her face. That had been her first memory of Demando, and almost at the instant she had met him, she had disliked the boy. It had taken her years to warm to the man. 

Climbing out of bed, she padded over to her bathroom and looked in the mirror. Many a night she would do this, wondering why no man ever seemed attracted to her form. With a cat-shaped face, long hair, and a tall body, the male population ought to have been flocking to her form. She did not lack in bust. Her bra size informed her on that matter. And she was the second tallest senshi, coming in right after Haruka-san. Her long legs were as tanned as her arms. And a tight stomach finished off her look perfectly. 

Sighing, she padded back to bed, and stopped suddenly. On the white sheets, blood was splattered around, staining them to red. Had she hurt herself in her sleep?

A quick inspection of her body told her otherwise, and nearly did she faint. There were no wounds on her body. And blood smeared her thighs. She swallowed very hard. What did this mean?

Authoress Notes: Hmm... interesting. I hope I didn't leave y'all on too much of a cliffhanger. I guess it would be correct to tell you now that I do not beta read this. It makes me nervous to do as such. So sorry if it was at all confusing. And sorry it took so long to get this out to you! My many apologies. Stay tuned??? for the next chapter???

~Kim-chan


End file.
